


i don't know how you feel (but all I want is you)

by wontbutyoumight



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Cash/Oggie, F/F, anyway this is literally just a bunch of fluff, because they deserve it, happy bi's, i hate you for making me tag this, i love my otp /looking at smudged writing on hand/ cash and oggie, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontbutyoumight/pseuds/wontbutyoumight
Summary: "Izzie studies the taller girl silently until a playful smile spreads out on her face - she has an idea. She doesn’t know where this sudden idea comes from - all she knows is that she somehow has to go through with it, to just act on her feelings.„This is going to sound stupid, but… dance with me,“ Izzie mumbles, brushing a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. "or: Izzie teaches Casey how to dance and asks her to go to prom with her.





	i don't know how you feel (but all I want is you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's me again!  
> @momofries on tumblr sent me a prompt, asking for "dancing in the kitchen", and this is what happened. again, feel free to send me more prompts at wontbutyoumight.tumblr.com, i greatly appreciate feedback, but don't be too harsh! (english is not my native tongue - sorry not sorry for any mistakes, i will try to fix them)
> 
> title is from the song amused (acoustic version) by HUNGER.

It’s one of those nights - Izzie’s alcoholic, abusive, _„i-hate-this-asshole“_ -stepfather had been an absolute douchebag (as usual) and she finds herself standing at the Gardner’s doorstep after she made sure that her siblings were taken care of (as usual). 

Most of the time she doesn’t cry anymore - but maybe the sadness and anger is always written clear on her face either way, because she never had to explain why she was here, sometimes late at night, standing on their porch. Casey would let her in, pull her into a tight, welcoming embrace without asking questions and let Izzie stay until the next day - neither her parents or Sam seemed to mind. 

Tonight is one of those nights - Izzie hides her face in Casey’s shoulder as soon as the door flies open and she isn’t sure whether she just imagines a pair of lips graze the crown of her hair lightly, or whether it really happened. Being near Casey meant safety - and Izzie can’t help but think how that feels ridiculous, considering she had never felt that way about anyone - certainly not with Nate. As soon they pull away reluctantly she eyes Casey up and down, her hair a mess, only in shorts and an oversized shirt - not that it mattered. Izzie thought she looked beautiful regardless.

„‘Wake you up, Newton?“, she asks hesitantly, brown eyes narrowing slightly.

„Huh? _No_ \- no, I couldn’t sleep anyway. Had to study for goddamn biology, you know I suck - Coach would kill me if I failed again,“ Casey begins to ramble. Of course this isn’t true - it’s almost midnight and she had already been fast asleep, but Izzie didn’t have to know that. The girl seems to buy it, considering she only nods slightly and shrugs off her jacket - or if she does see through her lame excuses, it doesn’t show.

Casey puts one hand between the shorter girl’s shoulder blades, gently guiding her inside the house. She can tell Izzie had been crying before she arrived (most likely in her car) due to how red and puffy her eyes were, and she feels her heart sink inside her chest. Sleep could wait - this was more important. Izzie was always more important.

 

They end up in the kitchen, Izzie comfortably sitting on the counter while Casey pours steaming hot tea into two mugs like she did so many times before. Their conversations are hushed and soft under the dimmed kitchen lights, careful not to wake anyone. Eventually they talk about less serious things than stupid step-douches, Casey’s recent (well, it has almost been one month) break-up with Evan, or the responsibility of taking care of siblings.

„So… are you planning on going to prom this year?“, Izzie casually asks while taking a sip from her tea (she actually _really_ , deeply despises herbal tea, but she doesn’t have the heart to tell Casey - and because it’s sort of calming either way). 

Casey scoffs, raising an eyebrow at her, a grin on her face. „Since when do you care about those kinds of things? I mean, I wasn’t planning on going, it’s not like I have a date. It’s whatever, I… I don’t really care all that much. Do you? Plan on going, I mean.“ 

She actually does care just a tiny bit, as stupid as it sounds - but maybe she wants one perfect, cheesy, movie-like prom night during her time at Clayton. The thought of Izzie in a dress like that, maybe a red one - yes, red _definitely_ suited her - makes her heart flutter and Casey quickly tears her gaze away from the girl, staring at the wooden floor instead. If Izzie really went to prom with someone, it definitely would not be her.  
Izzie studies the taller girl silently until a playful smile spreads out on her face - she has an idea. She doesn’t know where this sudden idea comes from - all she knows is that she somehow has to go through with it, to just act on her feelings.

„This is going to sound stupid, but… dance with me,“ Izzie mumbles, brushing a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. 

Casey looks up abruptly, almost choking on the sip of tea she was about to take. „But there isn’t even any music.“ Izzie just shrugs and bites her lip, and Casey can’t stop looking at her because of how breathtaking she looks in that very moment - she catches a glimpse of hope in her soft brown eyes, piercing directly into her own and she realises that she never had a choice in this decision.

„But… I- uh…“, Casey presses her lips together tightly and feels her cheek turn red in embarrassment - if it wouldn’t make everything ten thousand times worse right now, she would slap herself on the forehead. „I can’t dance. Like, at all- I mean, when I went to prom with Evan, we didn’t really… I don’t know. I never really learned how.“, she stutters and just begs herself to shut up already, and her palms are sweating and _god_ , can she stop being so nervous for no reason?

„Oh.“ Surprise is written on the other girl’s face for a split second. „Well, just follow my lead. Come on, Newton.“, Izzie smiles up at her gently, stepping closer. Before Casey knows it she feels their hands being laced together (and she cringes internally, considering how sweaty her hands are right now) and her other hand is being placed on the shorter girl’s shoulder, just above her collarbone. „Is this okay?“

Casey just nods repeatedly and the next moment she is being pulled in by Izzie’s hand on her waist - it’s a blur. There is barely any space between their bodies and she feels Izzie squeeze her hand reassuringly, warmth radiating off of her.

_Okay, Casey. Breathe. Act like a normal person._

At first their steps are awkward and clumsy - she accidentally steps on Izzie’s feet a couple of times, or messes up the order of the routine and they have to start over again, much to the other girl’s amusement. She tries to mirror Izzie’s steps, and while she doesn’t manage to do it looking as gracefully as she does, it starts working after a couple of tries - they’re in a rhythm. 

„See? There. You _can_ dance,“ Izzie mumbles after a while, an amused undertone in her voice.  
„ _Oh_ , shut up,“ Casey counters, smacking Izzie’s shoulder lightly as she responds to her grin with a shy smile. „Why exactly are you doing this, though?“, she asks carefully, their steps being reduced to only a slight sway.

Izzie turns her head towards her so she is facing Casey, trying to meet her eyes. When the two of them finally manage to maintain eye contact, the expression on Izzie’s face is unreadable. 

„Because... I’m asking you to go to prom with me, even if it’s stupid. You know, we could go there, make fun of all the preppy Clayton people with their perfect dresses and perfect dates and perfect everything…“, Izzie’s voice trails off, meeting Casey’s brown eyes again. „…and you are kind of the only person I would actually want to go to prom with,“ she finishes, biting her lower lip nervously, awaiting Casey’s response. „Does that sound…stupid?“ the girl scoffs quietly, trying to cover up her self-consciousness with a laugh. 

Casey’s mouth is slightly agape - it takes her a few seconds before she is able to find a way to think again, because _Izzie had just asked her to go to prom with her._ Wait – what if she just wanted to go prom as friends and not as her official date, and what if–

„Like…as a date. I’m asking if you want to go to prom with me as my date,“ Izzie states matter-of-factly, as if she were able to read the confused expression on Casey’s face. God, she messed up - she never should have asked, not this early, not after Casey has just gotten out of a relationship - she was moving too fast and she should have simply respected her boundaries. When Casey still does not answer her question she shakes her head slightly.  
„Never mind. I never should have asked, I’m–“

A hand grips her wrist gently, keeping her from stepping away. „No, _Izzie_ \- I _do_ want to go. I do want to go to prom with you.“ 

A wave of relief washes over her and a bright smile is stretching across Izzie’s face as Casey moves her hands downwards, covering the girl’s hand with her own. „You’re kind of the only person I want to go to prom with, too."  
Maybe she can convince Izzie to have them both wear red.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading if you got this far, and thank you so much for all the super nice and sweet comments on my last fic, it really made my day


End file.
